Only You
by Starlight Midnight
Summary: Kiku mungkin bukan lelaki paling romantis di dunia ini, tapi Sarah yakin jika bersamanya. {Japan/fem!Malaysia} {AU}


**Only You**

 **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk #CPC2016.**

 **Pairing:** Japan/Malaysia. **Genre:** Romance. **Rating:** K+.

 **Only You** **© Starlight Midnight**

* * *

 _Kiku mungkin bukan lelaki paling romantis di dunia ini, tapi Sarah yakin jika bersamanya._

* * *

Siapapun yang mengenal Sarah pasti tidak menyangka jika akhirnya dia mau menikah juga. Apalagi lelaki yang menikahinya adalah tipikal serius dan bukan lelaki romantis, jauh sekali dengan mantan-mantan pacar Sarah selama ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang menurut orang-orang lelaki itu masuk dalam tipe Sarah adalah dia berasal dari Jepang.

Tapi orang-orang tersebut tidak pernah tahu, jika bersama Kiku dia merasa aman. Benar dia bukan lelaki paling romantis di dunia ini, tapi Sarah yakin jika bersamanya. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama lelaki Jepang yang kata orang-orang kaku, tidak romantis dan paling tidak suka difoto untuk diabadikan di blognya.

"Sarah- _chan_ , untukmu," Kiku memberikan sebuah plastik kecil dan saat di buka, _gotochi kitty_ berwarna hijau yang tengah memegang nampan berisi _melon pan_. Sarah ingin bertanya bagaimana Kiku tahu kecintaanya dalam mengoleksi _gotochi_ , tapi lelaki itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Itu adalah titik awal hubungan mereka berdua. Tiga tahun lalu tepatnya, saat Sarah mendapatkan tawaran sponsor dari sebuah salon Jepang yang berada di Kuala Lumpur dan ternyata Kiku adalah pemilik salon tersebut. Dia sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk menggunakan Sarah sebagai _ambassador_ salon mereka.

Benar, Kiku bukan lelaki yang gamblang mengatakan cinta seperti mantan-mantannya Sarah. Tapi dia orang yang selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sarah bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

Kiku bukan orang yang mudah mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya dan awalnya membuat Sarah bingung dengan Kiku. Tapi semakin lama mengenalnya, Sarah akhirnya mengerti, jika bagi Kiku, cinta tidak perlu diucapkan setiap saat. Namun bagaimana cara untuk memperlihatkan bahkan Kiku mencintainya dengan caranya.

"Sarah- _chan_ , terima kasih karena mau menikah denganku," bisiknya saat mereka berdua melangkah menuju altar pernikahan.

Sarah tersenyum, berbisik pada Kiku. "Terima kasih juga karena mau memilih perempuan egois dan manja sepertiku."

Hari ini adalah hari mereka berdua. Terserah saja berapa banyak orang yang mendoakannya semoga dirinya tidak bahagia, Sarah tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya adalah dirinya menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat Kiku memberikan _gotochi kitty_ itu, sebenarnya Sarah sudah sampai pada titik di mana dia tidak mempercayai ada orang yang mencintainya secara tulus dan mau menerimanya apa adanya. Sarah akui kepribadiannya bukanlah seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya yang lembut dan kalem. Dia mudah emosi, tidak segan berkomfortasi dengan orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan melemparkan perkataan kasar bagi Sarah adalah hal yang biasa.

Jadi saat Kiku meminta menjadi pacarnya dua tahun yang lalu dan meminta untuk menikahinya setegah tahun yang lalu, Sarah bertanya-tanya. Apa Kiku tidak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah dengan perempuan sepertinya?

" _Sarah-chan, aku tahu dirimu orang baik. Aku meminta dirimu menikah denganku bukan untuk mengubahmu seperti standarku, tapi karena aku ingin bersamamu sampai akhir."_

Jadi dulu siapa yang bilang jika Sarah tidak akan pernah menikah karena tidak ada lelaki yang tahan dengan sifatnya? Orang-orang itu mungkin harus bertemu dengan Kiku karena dialah lelaki yang tahan dengan segala sifatnya yang tidak bisa diterima oleh mantan-mantan pacarnya terdahulu.

Kiku Honda, lelaki kaku dan tampak selalu serius dalam berbagai hal yang dikerjakannya. Sarah Liem, perempuan yang lebih mengutamakan emosinya daripada logikanya dan terlihat seperti _playgirl_ karena terlalu sering berganti-ganti pasangan. Siapa yang menduga jika mereka berdua berakhir dalam suatu ikatan bernama pernikahan?

* * *

 **.**

 **. END .**

 **.**

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 **1)** _ **Gotochi kitty**_ : Gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing. Di sini maksudnya _gotochi_ yang berbentuk hello kitty. _Well_ , tiap prefektur di Jepang maupun tempat-tempat tertentu yang ikonik pasti punya _gotochi_ dengan berbagai bentuk.

 **2)** _ **Melon pan**_ **:** Roti melon. Sebenarnya di rotinya sendiri tidak ada melonnya, tapi bentuk rotinya yang setengah bulat dan bagian luar rotinya seperti tekstur melon, makanya disebut sebagai _melon pan_.

* * *

 **Um** _ **well**_ **... kisahnya keracunan baca blog Cheesie di mana suaminya itu orang Jepang. Dia sendiri orang Malaysia dan terinspirasi aja gitu buat** _ **fanfic**_ **dari mereka, ahahaha.**

 **Sarah pekerjaanya sebagai** _ **full time blogger**_ **dan Kiku pekerjaanya sebagai** _ **hair stylish**_ **. Waks, bisa bayangkan muka serius Kiku menangani rambut pelanggan atau dia lagi** _ **mixing color**_ **buat mewarnai rambut pelanggannya? #YHA**

 _ **Thank you for reading and see you soon!**_

 _ **June 6th, 2016.**_


End file.
